Number 2
}} Number 2 is a member of the Rare Killers and one of the main antagonists in the Duel Masters Versus Revolution Final season of the Duel Masters Anime. Description He is blonde with blue eyes and under his black-cloaked robe, he seems to wear a white and blue suit. In the manga, he is known as a famous mysterious motorbike racer who happened to know Basara in the past, their previous relations being unknown. He is a skilled mechanic, being able to build a motorbike from salvaged machine parts. His machinery skill even improves to the point that he was able to re-modify Basara's own motorbike. Even the creatures and cards he uses share the mechanic and biking theme. He was also skilled in hacking onto secure areas and sites. Growing up in a tough childhood and having no parents, Number 2 was able to find his true calling through helping Basara in his races by being the main mechanic. Anime Background During his childhood, the world was black and white to him. He was enslaved to work in a factory along with other children. Growing up, he develops a fascination of bike races and eventually build his first motorbike out of salvaged and junk machine parts from the junkyard. Even though some of the workers from the junkyard were impressed by his skill, they did not have the skill to use the motorbike, resulting in crashes and demoralizing him. Number 2 eventually witnessed Basara's skill in the use of the motorbike. Awestruck by the raw speed and power of the motorbike Basara's father left behind, he decides to approach and help him to achieve his ambition. During his modification work on Basara's motorbike, he was surprised that Basara attempts to try out the motorbike he built. However, upon seeing the skill he have, Number 2 declares that if Basara was Number 1, he will call himself as 'Number 2'. Both worked tirelessly on tuning up and reassembling the motorbike, with the help of a businessman, who became their sponsor and gave them a special engine. After the completion, they embraced with joy and momentarily have a vision of Redzone, Roaring Invasion from the completed motorbike. However, their joy does not last long as they were attacked by a gang and Basara protected Number 2 from an attack, which gave him a scar on his face. Their sponsor arrives shortly and reveals the dark truth that he was the one who indirectly killed Basara's father, much to their shock and that he have used them in order to perfect the motorbike with the special engine. Number 2 then watched in horror as Basara beats up the gang and the greedy businessman and tries to stop him. It was at the spur of a moment that the spirit of Redzone, Roaring Invasion possesses the motorbike, materializing itself and frightens the greedy man. They have no time to be surprised and escapes the scene before the police arrives. Despite the major setback, both Basara and Number 2 kept their dream. During the years, he helps Basara during the time he participates in illegal races. Number 2 eventually learns that Basara joins Duel Masters Land and still have the same ambition of demolishing speed limits in the world. Number 2 agrees to Basara's decision and helps him from the sidelines. Some time after the fall of Duel Masters Land, he recruited skilled duelists to join the Rare Killers. Duel Masters Versus Revolution Number 2 appeared along with the rest of the Rare Killers organization in the epilogue, asking Basara if he was ok when he noticed that he was struggling with the possession of Dokindam X. Duel Masters Versus Revolution Final He noticed that Basara's struggle against Dokindam's possession had gotten worse. Later he received from other members of the group some rare cards, including: Takonchu, Space, Gachidaiou, Super Eureka, Codeking Khachaturian, Mega Manalock Dragon and Jurandeath, Heaven Slashing Demon Dragon. He spied on Katta along with the rest of the Rare Killers while Ijiwaru explained to him how Revolution Change worked. Deeming Katta's hamsters as Rare Cards, they decided to target them as new rare cards for them to get. After gaining another rare card from Kojiro, he and Basara head to a secret room to allow Dokindam X to absorb the creature spirit. However, Basara's arm starts to react and was shocked that Basara disregard the risks and took 2 D2 Field cards from the sub dimension. After Basara took away Katta's Dogiragon, Flaming Revolution and toss it to Dokindam X, Number 2 was amused by the dragon spirit's resistance, even as a mere card under Dokindam X's might. He also arranged the stage for Domyoji-Gonzaburo to perform. Later on, during Katta's duel against Kojiro, it was revealed that he was the one who recruited Kojiro to join the Rare Killers, on a premise of making him stronger. He assembles his deck using an electronic tablet. He accompanied the gang in the assault on Katta's school and watches Basara dueling Number 2. When Lucifer commands a direct attack with Miradante Twelve, Time Pope, he embraces Basara from the back, remembering their promise they made together years ago. Both were eventually struck by a sudden thunderbolt but made it out alive. Number 2 was left unconscious and carried by the transformed Basara over the shoulders. Back in the secret base, he reveals to Basara a new bike and a new Legend card, Blackout, Zero Invasion. When Leo and his partner Damama storms to base, he watches the duel and commented on Basara's duel style and the concept of Zero Charge Kill. When the base was falling apart, he attempted to take Damama's card but was halted by Lucifer. Both him and Basara escapes the building and return to the workshop they once owned. Knowing that Lucifer is their greatest obstacle in achieving their ambition, he decides to end him with his own Forbidden Legend Card. Number 2 decides to take matters on his own hands. He managed to hack into the security systems of the underground base in Lucifer's mansion and knocks out the guards with gas. He then challenges Lucifer to a duel with the creature spirits at stake. Manga Duel Masters Versus: Manga Before his introduction in anime he was first introduced in Duel Masters Versus Manga: Volume 8. After Katta Kirifuda defeats Basara with Bolshack Dogiragon and Dogiragon, Flaming Revolution, Number 2 rescues him from the final attack and brings him back to Hakase and Rambo. Basara's right hand is slowly turning into a claw resembling that of Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden, which gets bandaged as he is left to rest. Number 2 leaves him the card of Redzone X, Forbidden Lightning Sonic and tells his friends that he will help him avenge the Invaders. He later helped Basara form a team called Rare Killers with 9 members in which him being as Number 2 and Basara as their leader. This plot of forming a team was shown exactly the same as in anime. Number 2 Manga.jpg|Character Biography. Redzone X manga.jpg|Redzone X, as it appears in the manga series. Deck He uses a Water Civilization deck based on Liquid People, Initials and D2 Fields with a bike theme, like his friend Basara in the previous season. Water Civilization *4-W, Break Speed *All for One, Machine of D *Aqua Naruto Surfer *Aqua Super Emeral *Aqua Surfer *Energy Stream *Exhaust, Forbidden W *Force Again *Mypad, Start Dash *Spannard W, Break Speed *VV-8, Forbidden Trapdoor *Wild Speed, D2W *Wonder Warp, D2W }} Trivia * His voice actor Makoto Furukawa also voices Saitama in the anime series One Punch Man. * He was one of the few humans who momentarily saw and was saved by a creature spirit, sharing this event are Basara and the Kirifuda brothers. Category:Anime Character Category:Villains Category:Manga Character Category:Rare Killers